herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tom (Eddsworld)
Tom Ridgewell is a main character in Eddsworld, who is inspired and formerly voiced by Tom Ridgewell until he decided to leave Eddsworld. (He was voiced in earlier episodes by Alex L'Abbé, and voiced by Edd Gould in his first appearance.) It is unknown who will replace him. Appearance Tom's character is known for having a blue hoodie, no eyes but has vision, yet Tomska has said Tom has black eyes, he loves kittens, kitten shopping, large spiky hair (which he called "Steve" in "Moving Targets") and a round, spherical head. He is shown to be the smart and funny out of the three main cast members and may be the sanest of the characters in the show. He appears to most of the time wear a bored expression of the time but does sometimes have a more cheerful one. Tom's trousers have different appearances depending on which season he is in. Sometimes he is shown to have dark blue jeans where as at others to have normal grey leg wear. Tom wears checkered shoes on his feet which are the set out the same way as a chess board. Personality Tom usually seems rather unfazed by huge troubles and threats, as shown in "Space Face (Part 2)", when he was standing by some buttons and pressing them, making no actual effort in the slightest to prevent the ship they were aboard from crashing into Earth below. He also did not panic at any point at all when the ship was going at full speed and he did not show any concern. It is revealed in "Zanta Claws" that Tom dislikes (wants to destroy) Christmas. However, at the end of the 2005 Christmas Special, Tom reveals that he does not actually celebrate Christmas. Tom is a very shallow, sadistic, and cruel character. He does not tend to care about anything unless it will benefit him (not including "Zanta Claws II", where he saves Santa from being shot by jumping in front of him). Tom will also never help someone if he does not gain anything from it. He appeared to be kinder in the earlier episodes, as "Zombeh Nation" seemed to show him being concerned for Matt. He is also a very cold character and is aware his actions will often hurt people but however does not take any responsibility. At times he will make others suffer to reward himself and tends to humiliate people a lot. Trivia *Tom's real life counterpart has guest starred on The Lazer Collection 5, along with Bing. *Tom is left-handed. *It is revealed in the comic Eyes, the deal with Tom's eyes are highly inappropriate and contagious. *When Tom had a uni-brow, he never had a mouth unless he spoke. *Tom speaks "Holy _____ in a _____!" lines in Eddsworld, but not in his YouTube account, TomSka. *In the eddisode Space Face Part 2 his original 2004 looks can be seen briefly when Matt zapped him. *Tom is the sanest of the characters, as Edd is mostly sane, Matt is kind of sane, and Tord is completely insane. Category:Anti Hero Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Military Category:On & Off Category:Lethal Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rogues Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Provoker Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Scapegoat Category:Elementals Category:Mastermind Category:Weaklings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Brutes Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:In Love Category:Fallen Category:Adventurers Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:The Hero Category:Tragic Category:Fictionalized Category:Contradictory Category:Heroic Creation Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Big Good